Gohan y la segunda oportunidad
by R0DR1G0
Summary: Despues de la derrota de Cell, Gohan accidentalmente viaja en el tiempo, cayendo en el momento en el que los namekusein se van a su nuevo planeta ¿Que hara Gohan? ¿Como afectarán sus desiciones? Basado en otro fanfic que contiene el mismo tema
1. Gohan y la segunda oportunidad

_**Hola, mi fanfic de**_ **S** **mash** _ **Bros lo subire en Feb 18, por ahora hare un fanfic inspirado en uno que fue descontinuado**_

 _ **Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z le pertenece a Akira Toriyama**_

* * *

 _ **Despues del torneo de Cell**_

-No puedo revivir a Goku- dijo Shenlong.

Los guerreros Z estaban desanimados, en especial el mitad humano mitad saiyajin, su hijo, el que, por presumido y querer que sufra Cell, su padre se habia sacrificado.

-Entonces quiero otra oportunidad- susurro Gohan, envuelto en lágrimas -Tu deseo se ha concedido- dijo el gran dragon -Pero aun no pedimos nada-dijo Krillin -¡Gohan!- grito el namekusein al ver a su alumno y amigo desaparecer...

* * *

 _ **Tiempo: Despues de despedirse de los namekuseins**_

-¡Gah!- el sonido provino de Gohan que sintio que el mundo se hizo mas pequeño, sintió que su cara estaba envuelta en lagrimas, al ver el peinado de Bulma y ver todo mas bajo se habia dado cuenta de algo... Habia retrocedido en el tiempo... Y la razon de las lagrimas era la partida de Dende...

* * *

-¡Ponte a estudiar!- grito Milk Lanzandole libros a Gohan, quien por haber viajado en el tiempo solo mentalmente, sabia mas de lo que se suponia y termino toda su tarea e inclusive le dijo un discurso de lo que ya sabia, dejando sorprendida a Milk -Ya que demostre que aprendi mucho- dijo Gohan nervioso -¿Podria ver a mi amigo Krillin?- Milk aun boquiabierta simplemente movio la cabeza indicando que tenia permiso, lo que no sabia es que Gohan no iba con Krillin...

* * *

 **Hola, soy Gohan, en mi futuro mi padre, Vegeta y Trunks me demostraron que la fase Super Saiyajin puede ser alcanzada con suficiente entrenamiento "¿Como? ¿que quieres entrenar conmigo pequeño insecto?" En el siguiente capitulo _"Gohan y la gravedad de Vegeta"_**

 **No dejen de leerlo**


	2. Gohan y la gravedad de Vegeta

**_*Se pone la cancion "El poder nuestro es "* *Al terminar la cancion se pone el narrador_**

 ** _Gohan, sin querer, fue enviado al pasado, despues de la partida de los Namekusein, ¿Que hara Gohan para salvar a a su padre?_**

 ** _Hoy presentamos "Gohan y la gravedad de Vegeta" "El entrenamiento comienza"_**

* * *

Gohan salio de su casa, no para ver a Krillin, si no para ver al rival de su padre, el principe de una raza casi extinta, Vegeta. Fue al patio de la Corporación Cápsula y toco la puerta de la nave en donde se encontraba Vegeta -¿Que quieres insecto?- pregunto Vegeta al ver como el pequeño mitad Saiyajin mitad humano estaba afuera de su nave -Quiero entrenar contigo- dijo Gohan firmemente -¿Como? ¿que quieres entrenar conmigo pequeño insecto?-Pregunto Vegeta sorprendido Vegeta pero a los 5 segs se hecho a reir -Jaja no me hagas reir sabandija, es mas, si logras estar de pie te dejare entrenar conmigo- dijo Vegeta mientras el y Gohan se metían en la nave. Vegeta puso la gravedad artificial a 175g lo que causo que Gohan cayera al suelo repentinamente -Jajajaja lo lamen... ¡¿PERO QUE?!-grito Vegeta al ver a Gohan con aura amarilla parandose poco a poco, una vez de pie completamente revelo estar a un nivel cercano que al se un Ssj. _"Al parecer aun tengo mi fuerza de ssj2, solo tengo que sacarla con entrenamiento"_ penso Gohan.

-Entrenemos Gohan- dijo Vegeta -¿En serio?- pregunto Gohan con tono de burla, sabiendo que había impresionado al Principe de los Sayajines " _Como demonios el hijo de Kakarotto esta a punto de llegar a ser un Super Sayajin, tiene sentido que Goku lo logró por su entrenamiento o que yo lo logrará por ser el Principe, por todas las peleas en que he participado, pero... Gohan... Eso obvio que los genes de Goku lo ayudan pero Gohan no es un sayajin... Puro... Eso es, la combinación de Saiyajin y Humano lo hace fuerte, eso debe de ser... Sin embargo no permitiré que un sayajin impuro me gané, es más, entrenare con el solo para superarlo, cuando lo haga lo acabaré y cuando llegue Kakarotto sera destruido por mi inmenso poder"_ razonó Vegeta -Te concedere el honor de entrenar a mi lado- dijo Vegeta causando que Gohan casi empezará a reirse -Pero debo advertirte algo- dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa diabólica -Seré 100 veces peor que ese Namekusein- termino de decir el Principe causando que Gohan tragara saliva -Ahora empecemos...-

* * *

 **Hola soy Gohan, el Sr Vegeta no es tan malo como parece, creo que el y el Sr Piccolo se parecen -¡Esquiva!- grita Vegeta**

 **En el proximo capitulo "Gohan y Vegeta: Una pareja de entrenamiento poco común" No dejen de verlo**

* * *

Nota de Autor: Muchas gracias por el Review Yunaru uzumaki... Estare mas al pendiente de esos errores y espero que disfrutes el fanfic


	3. Garlick jr regresa

**_Nota de Autor inicial: Quiero agradecer a Luis Carlos por hacer review en este fic, y si, Vegeta aceptó pero porque penso en traicionar a Gohan cuando el sea mas fuerte_**

 ** _Dragon Ball y Dragon Ball Z le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y la trama me pertenece a mi_**

* * *

*Se pone cancion de el poder nuestro es* *cuando acaba el narrador empieza a decir*

Ya va un mes que Gohan ha entrenado con Vegeta, el entrenamiento fue mas sencillo que nada, dejando a Vegeta sorprendido, pero Gohan no lo daba todo en el entrenamiento, porque sabia que Vegeta podria hacerse malo en cualquier momento, y Gohan supo que estaba mucho tiempo siendo gastado, asi que se le ocurrio adelantar tareas y se dispuso a hablar con Mr Popo para ver si le prestaban la habitación del tiempo para entrenar con Vegeta lo cual sorprendio a Mr Popo pero no a Kami-sama...

Hoy presentamos "Gohan y Vegeta: Una pareja inusual de entrenamiento "Gohan es un Super Sayajin

* * *

-Siento un Ki maligno Gohan- dijo Vegeta asustado -Es cierto- dijo Gohan aterrado -Mira- apunto hacia la gente que mordia a otra -Esto...¡GARLICK JR!- Grito Gohan yendose a toda velocidad a la torre de Kami mientras Vegeta lo seguia

* * *

-Jajajaja- río a carcajadas el gran Pilaf -Lo ves Kami- reia el demonio azul -Soy invensible y ahora que no esta Goku...-

-Esta alguien mejor- dijo Vegeta interrumpiendo al inmortal -¿Como te atreves a interrumpir al gran Garlick?-pregunto el azul -Vegeta tienes que atacarlo con todo lo que tienes- grito Gohan -Suena como un plan- termino de decir Vegeta con una sonrisa diabólica mientras que elevaba su Ki considerablemente impresionando a Kami y Mr Popo, el aura de Vegeta ya era amarillo, sin embargo aun no llegaba a ser ssj _"Increíble, el entrenamiento con el enano si sirvió"_ -Escuchame insecto de color azul- dijo Vegeta muy confiado -No gobernaras la Tierra porque ese es mi destino... ¡Ahora prepárate!- grito Vegeta atacando a Garlick Jr mientras que Gohan peleaba con los secuaces, los cuales los recordaba un poco mas fuertes, pero comparado con el poder actual de Gohan podria acabar con ellos en cuestión de segundos...

Garlick jr. intento bloquear los golpes de Vegeta pero el Principe era demasiado fuerte y veloz -Big Bang- grito Vegeta mientras hacia su mortal movimiento contra su nuevo enemigo, pero para su sorpresa, su enemigo habia alcanzado la inmortalidad, no importaba cuanto se esforzara Vegeta, por ser inmortal siempre se recuperaba hasta que se harto y creó un portal que mandaba directo a la dimensión en la cual habia sido atrapado y lanzo una bola de energía hacia el orgulloso de clase alta que, por haber gastado mucha energia y ese golpe, se desmayó, de suerte cayendose de la torre en el mar, así estando a salvo -¡No lastimes al señor!- dijo gohan una lágrima -¡VEGETAAAAA!- poniendose su pelo amarillo...

* * *

*Aparece una imagen de Gohan feliz junto a un Vegeta serio que dice en una esquina "Dragon Ball Z" y en la otra dice "Regresamos"*

* * *

Visiten mis demas fanfics

* * *

*Aparece misma imagen pero dice continuamos*

* * *

-Ka..Me...Ha...Me...Haaaaaaaaa- grito Gohan liberando toda su energía en ese ataque empujando a Pilaf a su dimensión, causando que todos volvieran a la normalidad mientras que el joven niño caia al suelo, llorando por la muerte de su nuevo amigo/compañero: Vegeta, momentos después Gohan se desmayó...

* * *

 **Hola soy Gohan, ya ha pasado un año desde el combate que tuvo Frezeer con mi papá**

 **-Tu eres el hijo del estupido de Goku-**

 **El siguiente episodio "Gohan vs Frezeer" no dejen de leerlo**

 ***Se pone rola de Ángeles fuimos***


End file.
